Kiss You
by AriesBalorPrincess
Summary: "Can I kiss you?" Three different times those words had been uttered between friends. AU Story.


**Hey guys, unfortunately, my computer is still down. The hard drive went out, and I'm not sure when it'll be fixed. And this came to mind and needed to be written, and I didn't want to hold it hostage for the unforeseeable future. So if you can excuse any mistakes, it's yours to read.**

 **I hope you guys like this one as much as you all liked** **Wrong Number** **.**

 **Disclaimer:** **I don't own Hart of Dixie or the characters, and I mean no disrespect whatsoever.**

* * *

"Can I kiss you?" A shy 16-year-old Wade asked his best friend, after they both left the group outing at the lake. It was only the middle of May, but it felt as if they were on the sun.

"Um, I don't think that would be wise, Wade," a 15-year-old Zoe replied, feeling a tiny bit awkward with that question. She had been friends with Wade since the 2nd grade when they were placed at the same table for the second half of the school year. "You're my best friend and kissing would only change that, Wade and I like the way things are between us."

"I get it, Zo. I like being friends and what we have, it was a silly question honestly," he dismissed, wanting to believe the lie like he told his friend. He truly did like being friends with her, but he liked her. She was cute, knew what to say to cheer him up, she was one of the very few people that really knew him and cared about him. She was different from the other girls, and he liked that about her. She didn't need anyone to stick up for her because she was quite capable of doing that herself, but he would defend her just like she's defended him without being asked. So yeah, he wanted to kiss her, to feel how soft her lips felt against his. However, more importantly, he wanted to know if she felt the same way about him, turned out, she didn't. And that stung. Nevertheless, he wouldn't ruin what he had with Zoe because his stupid feelings got in the way.

"Did you want to come in and get some studying done for the test on Wednesday?" She asked him, standing in front of her house. She could sense the awkward tension that had been brought up with one simple question, but she couldn't cave in and kiss him, not when she needed him as her friend, she had only just gotten out of a relationship a month ago, and she wasn't ready to put herself out there especially with her best friend, when her feelings towards him were still uncertain at best.

It would be easy to stay and go over things for the history test in four days time, but after finding out that the girl he has been crushing on for the better part of a year didn't feel the same way about him, he wanted to be left alone and huddled together going over the notes she had made because he didn't have his. "Rain Check?" He questioned, stuffing his hands in his pockets.

Zoe nodded her head, "yeah, sure," she told him. "I will see you tomorrow for the town BBQ right?" Her nerves coming out.

"Like I'd miss it. Normal place and same time as every year, Zoe," he assured her with a smile, bidding her a farewell.

He was determined not to let this new development crush what he did have with Zoe. It was better to have her in his life in some capacity than none at all so friends it was.

Soon enough things went back to the way they were before Wade asked to kiss Zoe. The mishap forgotten about. Even so, it didn't mean that Wade nor Zoe thought about dating the other one, they just ignored those thoughts and put being friends first.

Being best friends worked out perfectly for them. Wade wasn't into the whole dating scene, so he didn't have a girlfriend, and Zoe was solely focused on getting good grades to get into the school of her dreams that she didn't have time for boyfriends, not like her friends anyway. Dates happened for her, but she couldn't make a relationship happen not when her top priority was to become a doctor like her father. So with both of them without dates to most functions around town, it left them to go together and make memories as friends.

Time easily passed them by as they got older with time, and before they knew it, they were having a going-away party for Zoe since she had, in fact, made it into the school of her dreams. John Hopkins.

She didn't know who had brought all the alcohol, but she had consumed her fair share and giggled at everything as she walked using what she could grab onto to hold her up. She was very happy that her dad was spending the night at the practice. He was on call for the night, and he had a bunch of paperwork that he had been putting off to get done so it made more sense for him to stay at the practice for the night.

"Wade," she giggled, falling into his lap, finding him sitting outside alone. He didn't want to get drunk and forget the night, that might have been the best option, the one that might hurt less in the long run, but he wanted to remain sober. Sitting inside with their friends and fellow classmates, seeing them so freaking happy hit a nerve, and he needed fresh air and a few minutes to himself to get his feelings in check. A half-hour later, he still wasn't ready to go back in and put on a pleased face.

"Hey doc," he chuckled, his arms going around her to keep her from falling and getting hurt.

"Why so blue are you?" She slurred, tracing a finger over his mouth.

"I'm not blue, Zoe." It was a lie, but he wouldn't say that he was sad because she was leaving. Who was he to make her stay here with him? She was meant to be a doctor, and he'd see to it that it would happen. "You really got into that punch didn't you?" He questioned with amusement.

"It tasted like a cotton candy orgasm," she told him acting as serious as a drunk could be talking about their alcohol. She wiggled on his lap to be more comfortable making him groan. "You can kiss me, ya know."

He looked at her, seeing that she may have meant it while drunk, it would be a different story come morning when she sobered up. "No, I can't, Zoe," he told her. He would never do such a thing while anyone was drunk. He had morels about things like that.

"I'm smart," she told him, pointing to her head. Wade chuckled lightly, nodding his head. "And you are blue; I know this 'cause; I'm smart, ya know?"

"Yeah, you're the smartest person I know, Zo and I'm not blue. Let's get you home, shall we?"

She pouted but let Wade take her home; she had used him as a leaning post, she would have toppled over countless times if he wouldn't have been there to hold her upright. Ushering her inside the house was a feat in itself as she started to give into the darkness that was calling her name. However, Wade was able to get her to bed, and he was lucky enough to get her to drink some water before she did pass out on him. He placed a lingering kiss to her forehead, wishing that something would've been different for them. Tucking the blanket tighter around her, he left leaving no evidence that he had even been there.

He stayed away the next day knowing she was leaving. He convinced himself it was best this way. He talked himself into believing that he would get over this silly little crush on his best friend. However, believing in lies never worked.

He tried his damnedest to move on, but it never worked. He heard how her life was going for her, and he was proud. They talked on the phone and sent emails back and forth, but it wasn't the same thing. Not really.

He was there when she graduated top of her class. He was there when she needed someone to talk to. He was there to help her break things off with some guy who thought things were more serious than Zoe wanted. He was there whenever she needed him, and he learned that she was there for him as well. The distance didn't stop that.

It had been a year since he last saw her, and he knew that she was going to be in town. It was the wedding of the century for the little town of Bluebell. The wedding between the Breeland's and Tucker's, it was Lemon and George.

"Could you believe that I was fool when I was 15?" He turned around a devilish smirk on his lips as he took in his best friend.

"Now that you mention it," he joked, leaning on the bar top. "What makes you say that?" He questioned, watching her eyes go from his eyes down to his lips back to his eyes.

"Kiss me," she ordered her voice growing husky.

Wade closed the space, not needing to be told twice to kiss the person he loved with his whole heart, pouring his love out. He wasn't shocked to feel the same love being recuperated by the tiny brunette, his hands tangling in her hair pulling her closer.

It was hands down the best kiss of his life! It was the only kiss he would ever need again especially as she was the one he woke up to in the mornings.


End file.
